Drake
Drake & Josh is another popular TV show by Dan Schneider. It has been mentioned once, in the episode Who Did It to Trina? and twice on TheSlap. It is known that Cat, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Rex all have watched the show at least once. The plot-line of the series is that Drake's mother marries Josh's father, making the two stepbrothers. They are in the same school and grade, but they are complete opposites; Josh is good in school and always well-behaved while Drake gets bad grades and breaks tons of rules. They put up with multiple challenges, many of them including their devious little sister, Megan. The show ran for 4 seasons. Mentions in Victorious * The Robot Beck was taking pictures of in Jade Gets Crushed is a robot Drake bought in Drake and Josh *Cat referred to Drake & Josh when she was explaining her side of the story in Who Did It to Trina? *Jade and Cat sang the Drake & Josh theme song in the video Cat Crashes Jade's House. *Cat posted on a photo gallery: "I have no idea what happened between Tori and Trina, but I did watch a great episode of Drake & Josh last night!" *In the episode Helen Back Again, a character from Drake & Josh, ''Helen, comes to the school and becomes the principal. Her explanation of her past sounds just like her character in Drake & Josh. *In the credits scene of Jade Gets Crushed, Rex sings ''I Found A Way, the theme song of Drake & Josh by Drake Bell. Trivia *Josh Peck, an actor in Drake & Josh, also made an appearance in Wok Star. He plays an audience member who complements Jade on her show, to which Jade replies with "whatever." Jade confirmed on TheSlap that this was, in fact, Josh Peck. *Whether Drake & Josh ''is a TV show or real life in the Victorious world is a bit unclear because Cat mentioned that she watched an episode of it, however one of the characters from the show, Helen, is a recurring character. **It is possible however that the show "Drake and Josh" is a reality show within Victorious and Drake and Josh's Canon *In Jade Gets Crushed, the robot which Beck was taking pictures of in the beginning was used in the Drake & Josh TV show. Dan confirmed this via Twitter: "Who recognized Beck's red ROBOT from @Victorious tonight? It's the ACTUAL ROBOT I used in an episode of Drake & Josh 4 or 5 years ago!" *Four actors from ''Drake & Josh ''have appeared in Victorious so far. These actors are Jerry Trainor, who appeared in Jade Dumps Beck and April Fools Blank; Josh Peck, who appeared in Wok Star; Drake Bell, who appeared in April Fools Blank; and Yvette Nicole Brown, who appeared in Helen Back Again. In the ''iCarly episode IParty with Victorious, Victorious cast also interact Miranda Cosgrove, another former actor from Drake & Josh, and again Jerry Trainor. Category:Television Shows